Crazy and Wrong and Surprisingly Delicious
by Amy-Violet
Summary: Blaine's parents are out of town and Cooper helps him thrown a party!
1. Crazy

**A/N: So today (Aug. 21) is Tina's birthday! Why? Because I decided she should have the same one as me. This is a little birthday gift for her. I hope to have the other two chapters up later today.**

"Marshmallow vodka? Seriously, Coop?"

"They were out of vanilla."

"So you thought marshmallow was the next best thing?"

"You know, some teenagers would _thank_ their cool older brother for risking prison just to help them and their little friends have a wild party."

"It's not a party," Blaine said. He had only invited the other four New Directions seniors over. "And I'm sure it's not going to be wild. Especially when all we have to drink is _marshmallow _vodka."

Artie and Sam and Tina all showed up at the same time. "Keys, please," Cooper said, greeting them at the door. Tina took off her hat and mittens before handing them over. Cooper looked at the others.

"Dude, we carpooled," Artie said. Tina's parents' minivan accommodated his wheelchair really easily, and the Hudmel house was right on the way from Artie's to Blaine's.

"Right," Cooper said, putting the keys in his pocket. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. Be responsible!" He handed Blaine a glass bowl _filled_ with condoms.

"Uh, Blaine? What did you have in mind for us tonight?" Artie asked.

Blaine's cheeks were scarlet. "Nothing like what Cooper apparently thinks."

"Good," Sam said, "because my orgy outfit is at the cleaner's."

"Well I, for one, am up for _anything_," Tina announced. "Let's drink!"

"Should we wait for Brittany?" Blaine asked. "Is she coming, Sam?"

"No. I mean, not here anyway."

"Oh, okay." Blaine led them to the kitchen and got out glasses and ice. "So, marshmallow-flavored vodka is apparently a real product," he explained, showing them Cooper's purchase. The bottle was pastel-colored.

"No," Sam said. "I object to that on principle."

"Please tell me you have some Jägermeister in the back of a cupboard or something," Artie said. "If I drink something like that, it'll do irreparable harm to my reputation."

"Seriously, guys?" Tina said. "You're worried that this vodka isn't _masculine_ enough for you? Well, that's just insulting to Blaine and me."

"It's not insulting to me," Blaine said. "I'd much rather have the Jägermeister."

"Babies," Tina said. She poured a couple shots' worth of the sweet, clear liquid over ice and topped off the glass with orange juice. "Oh, my God. This is so good. Here, try some," she said, holding her glass out.

Artie took it first and took a sip. "How can you drink this and not gag?" he asked.

Tina took the glass back and took another large swallow. "You're right," she said. "It could use some grenadine. Blaine? Do you have any grenadine?"

Blaine looked in the fridge and was amazed to discover that he did. He handed the mostly full bottle to Tina, and she poured enough into her glass to color the concoction a deep red. She took a sip and announced, "Now I can't taste the vodka at all." So she poured some more in. "Ah, much better." She guzzled the whole glass.

"Uh, Tina? You know you just had like three drinks, right?"

"No, but this stuff isn't strong at all." She stood and felt just a tiny bit lightheaded. "Okay, maybe it's not totally weak. But come on, you guys! This is a party, right?"

"Not really," Blaine said.

"Artie, are you really gonna drink that stuff?" Sam asked, noticing Artie pouring some in a glass.

Artie shrugged. "It's gross, but how bad can it be if you do shots?" He poured shots into two more glasses and passed one each to Sam and Blaine. Artie was the only one who drank his whole shot. Blaine took a sip and pronounced it way too sweet, and Sam refused to even touch his. Tina made herself another drink with the ice and the orange juice and the grenadine.

Cooper was upstairs trying to learn his lines for an upcoming audition. But there were a lot of them and no one to help him and the laughter from downstairs was making it hard to concentrate. It sounded like the girl laughing the most—she seemed like fun. Good looking too. If Blaine weren't gay they'd make a cute couple.

He wished he'd invited some of his own friends over, because sitting alone in his room while his little brother had a party was boring. The problem was he hadn't really stayed in touch with many people in Ohio. He had tons of friends in L.A., some of them really famous, but in Ohio, eh, not so much. He had only even come back for a surprise party for his parents' anniversary, as soon as they got back from their trip tomorrow.

Oh, he just thought of someone who would probably want to come over. There was this girl three grades above him who used to babysit Blaine sometimes. Brandi Jelinek. God, she was pretty. She had these boobs that were way bigger than the girls in Cooper's class had. Plus her face and whatever was nice. He'd help her out sometimes because, let's face it, Blaine could be kind of a brat. Plus, there was some undeniable chemistry between them, though of course they'd never been able to act on it at the time. But now...wow, she would get such a kick out of hearing from him now that he was famous.

Brandi Jelinek was not that common a name, so he was able to track her down on Google pretty easily. If the info he found was up-to-date, she still lived in Lima. He called her up.

"Hello, is this Miss Jelinek?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I was wondering if you'd be available to babysit tonight."

"Who _is _this?"

Cooper laughed. He shouldn't have expected her to recognize his voice; it was a lot deeper now. "It's Cooper!" When he got no response he added, "Anderson." Still nothing. "You used to babysit my baby brother Blaine."

"Blaine...Oh, right! He was such a cute kid! How is he? Wow, he must be almost grown up by now."

"Yeah, yeah. He just turned eighteen, in fact."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I feel so old all of a sudden. So are you putting together some kind of memory book or something for his birthday? Is that why you're calling?"

"No. Not exactly, I mean. I did put together something like that, but I gave it to him already." He hadn't, and anyway Blaine's birthday was a month ago. "I just came across some...memorabilia that reminded me of you and it made me wonder if you'd like to catch up."

"Oh..."

"You could stop by, if you'd like, see the post-birthday boy, have a drink..."

"What, tonight?"

"Well, I'm only in town for a brief visit. For his party tomorrow. I have to get back to L.A. for an important audition. You probably already know that I'm an actor; I'm in the guy in the Free Credit Rating Today commercials."

"No, I...I don't really watch TV."

"That's okay. I could show you some of them."

"Oh, thanks, but I couldn't possibly get a babysitter for my kids on such short notice. Ironic, right?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Is there a party or something this weekend? I'd love to stop by with my husband and wish Blaine a happy birthday."

"No. I mean there is, but it's just family."

"Oh. That's too bad. Well, tell him I said happy birthday anyway. Take care." She hung up without even letting him say good-bye.

Downstairs, Sam was searching the kitchen for _something _to drink other than that vile, vile marshmallow vodka. There was no way in hell he was even going to touch that stuff. The Andersons had a liquor cabinet, but it was locked. Way to show your trust in your kid, guys! Sam was the only holdout. Artie had had a few shots and even Blaine had broken down and had some. "That is just wrong," he'd told them when they drank it.

"Yeah," Tina agreed, taking a long drink of her third glass. "It's crazy and wrong and surprisingly delicious."

There was nothing in the kitchen. Not even cooking sherry. Sam had to face it: he was going to be the only sober person.


	2. Wrong

It wasn't all bad being the only sober person. Artie was a somewhat annoying drunk, but Tina was funny. And Blaine was a cute drunk. Yeah, he'd come to realize that his best male friend was cute. He just didn't know what, if anything, he should do about it.

But seriously, just look at the guy dance. Who in their right mind would _not _think that was hot? No one, that's who. And it was very sweet the way he was making sure Tina didn't hurt herself. And the way he was pretending not to notice her obvious and very inappropriate advances. She just...holy crap, she just touched his butt. He walked over and moved her away from him. "Knock it off, Tina."

"What?" she asked all innocently. As if she were fooling anyone.

"It's my turn to dance with Blaine."

And then he cut right in and took Blaine away from her. What a giant asshole. First, he seemed to think Tina had groped Blaine's ass on purpose, which she totally hadn't. She had maybe enjoyed it a little, but it was a complete accident. And now he was leading on her Bling-Bling, who he knew had a crush on him. Just because Sam was all blond and gorgeous and had those abs that, if she was being honest, she had to admit were even better than Mike's.

Mike! There was someone she was better off without. She was a free woman now. True, she'd had her sexual awakening with Mike. And it was awesome. But she could do whatever and _whoever_ she wanted to now.

Unfortunately, her first-choice whoever was only into other guys. You'd think he'd understand, actually. He wanted a straight guy who'd never be interested in him, she wanted a gay guy who'd never be interested in her. It seemed like they should be able to bond over the shared experience and turn their frustration into just one night of comfort. And joy. Comfort and joy, that was hilarious. Like the Christmas song, only it wasn't even Christmas.

Shit, Tina had to sit down for a minute. She sort of knew it wasn't that funny—maybe it wasn't even funny at all—but she couldn't stop giggling to herself. And now everyone was staring at her like she was a lunatic. Blaine and Sam even stopped dancing, which, thank God because it was kind of nauseating how they kept getting closer and closer together. When she could stop laughing she'd have to take Blaine aside and explain to him that Sam was _straight._

Except...comfort and joy! Every time she managed to stop laughing those two words—three words, whatever—popped into her head and she started again. She tried to explain it to them but they didn't get it. She tried to sing it to them but they still didn't get it. It didn't help, probably, that the only line she could remember from that song was "Oh, tidings of comfort and joy," singing which made her crack up.

She was on the floor. How the hell had she fallen off the couch onto the floor? Well, who cared? Blaine was helping her up, and that meant he was touching her. Maybe she should fall again...No. That was just desperate and pathetic. Two things that Tina was definitely not. "Why don't you come over here and sit by Artie?" Blaine was asking her.

Yes, why didn't she? She and Artie had gone out. Lots of people hook up with their exes as a one-time thing. Not that they'd ever had sex when they were going out. But hey, all the more reason to now. Right? Actually she wasn't sure. But Artie was apparently good enough for Brittany, so... That reminded her: where did Cooper put that big bowl o' condoms?

Blaine led her to the chair next to Artie, but she shook free and sat in his lap instead. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he said, "Tina? Maybe you shouldn't drink any more."

"Shut up, I'm having fun." Now she remembered why she had broken up with Artie. He was kind of a pain in the ass. Still, he was pretty cute. She didn't need him to talk especially. It would be fun to try it in a wheelchair; she'd always enjoyed straddling Mike while he sat up.

Sadly, Artie did not get the memo about not talking. (Tina didn't really expect him to be able to read her mind, but she was disappointed when he didn't nevertheless.) Not only did he insist on talking; he insisted on talking about Kitty. He insisted on asking Tina if she thought Kitty would ever go out with him. While Tina was sitting in his lap. Seriously WTF, Artie. Besides..._Kitty_? "Kitty is irreduce...irrevoca...irredeemiably evil. Don't you remember what she did to Marley?"

"I thought you didn't like Marley."

"If I knew it was all Kitty's fault I never, _ever_ would have been so bitchy to Marley. That Kitty is irremediatably evil."

"No, but she did redeem herself when she—"

"Seriously, Artie, do you not know what irredimicable means? It means _cannot be redeemed_."

"But I'm saying she's not irredeemable."

"Shut the fuck up, Artie. Why don't you...why don't you rap something for us?"

"Yeah, Artie, do 'Thrift Shop'!" Blaine said.

"Isn't anyone but me tired of that song yet?" Sam asked.

But no one else was. Tina got off Artie's lap and they found a YouTube karaoke version and had a great time with it. Even Sam joined in on the "This is fucking awesome" line, because come on. Best song lyric ever. Or most fun to sing while drunk anyway.

Not that Sam seemed...no, he didn't seem drunk at all. It made his leading Blaine on all the more cruel. Tina didn't get back on Artie's lap after the song; she sat on the couch and watched Sam torturing her poor Bling-Bling. If Blaine weren't enjoying it so much she'd go put a stop to it. Just look at him, gratuitously touching Blaine's hand and shoulder, whispering in his ear, for God's sake. Now they had their foreheads together and they were, like, staring into each others' eyes and shit. Anyone who didn't know any better would think Sam was just as—

Holy fucking shit, Blaine was moving in for a kiss! And Sam wasn't moving away or trying to stop him or anything. Tina screamed and fell off the couch. (In that order.)

Blaine rushed over to help her up again. "Tina, let's go upstairs. I really think you should lie down for a while."

"Yes," she said. "I think that's a good idea." Because there was no way she could watch whatever _that_ was for another minute.

Well, this was awkward. Tina had been a handful to say the least, but at least she seemed to realize Artie was there. Why couldn't Blaine have invited more people than just the three of them? A certain unattached cheerleader, for example? Now it was apparently going to be just him and the two kissy face boys. If he were a little drunker he might make a joke about being a third wheel.

"So...Artie," Sam said. "How are you doing? You want some more cotton candy vodka or something?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Tina's not gonna feel too good in the morning."

"So what's going on with—"

"I think she's going to go to sleep," Blaine said, coming down the stairs. He gave Sam a look that Artie had seem him give many times. But this time Sam returned it. "So I'm going to the kitchen for another shot. Anyone want another shot? Sam, you want a Diet Coke or something?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you."

They disappeared into the kitchen, and Artie texted his mom: "Can you pick me up at Blaine's My ride is drunk and this party SUCKS." He bet himself fifty bucks that his mother would make it from across town before those two made it out of the kitchen with their drinks.

Tina was lying on the bed in the guest room regretting her decision to let herself be shooed upstairs. Because just think what Blaine and Sam might be up to, now that only Artie was there to supervise them. She really should be keeping an eye on things. Even if maybe not to prevent anything...

Because she had to admit, to herself, now that she was drunk, that Blaine and Sam would be hot together. Like really, really hot. It was just a fact that Blaine had the best ass, like, ever. Refraining from grabbing it took all her willpower. And Sam...given what the rest of him looked like, she could imagine that he must have a pretty nice dick. Like, largish but not monstrously huge or anything, because that was just gross. And she imagined it being very, very hard and it was sort of glistening. From what she wasn't sure. Maybe from being in her! She certainly wouldn't throw Sam out of her bed.

But, no, back to Sam and Blaine. It would probably be glistening from the lube. As Tina understood it, that was something you had to use before you fucked someone in the ass. Did Blaine enjoy getting fucked in the ass? She hoped so, because he would look so hot getting fucked in the ass by Sam.

Or maybe he didn't like it. It was kind of hard to imagine that anyone would, really. So then Blaine would fuck Sam in the ass. Because Sam could probably take it. It was kind of a waste of Blaine's perfect ass, but Sam's was pretty good too. And besides, if she moved her mental camera so she was standing behind Blaine standing behind a bent-over Sam, then she could see both their asses.

Fuck, why did she have to torture herself by thinking about Blaine and Sam and their asses? She was horny as hell now. Hoping to God she wouldn't be disturbed, she pulled her dress up to her hips and stuck her hand inside her panties. The panties were wet, as were her fingers now. She desperately rubbed her clit. It only made things worse. She really thought that maybe, just this once, she'd be able to get herself off without her vibrator. But no. She tried humping the bed, then humping the bed with a pillow wedged between her thighs. No dice. It was so fucking unfair. Guys could make themselves come by just barely touching themselves.

Well, Tina's night was not fucking ending like _this_. She had not gotten laid since summer and that was bullshit. Artie would have to do. She straightened her clothes and wiped her hand off on the pillowcase (hoping someone would wash it before anyone actually slept on that pillow) and stumbled...no, _strode_ out of the bedroom.

Artie, however, was not in the living room. No one was in the living room. The kitchen, she heard Blaine laughing in the kitchen. Sigh. His laugh was so cute. She walked into the kitchen, or almost in. She stopped when she didn't see Artie and when she realized she could just watch Blaine and Sam be all adorable together for a while, as long as they didn't hear her.


	3. Surprisingly Delicious

Blaine was sitting on the counter getting slightly drunk. Not like Tina, thank God. Sam didn't want to deal with him being sloppy drunk. Blaine was cute drunk. A bit less inhibited drunk. Not caring that one of his curls had come ungelled drunk.

That one loose curl on his forehead: it was really cute. Really sexy. Sam curled it around his finger. Gently touched Blaine's cheek.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. Quietly he asked, "Sam, what are you...?" Then more loudly, "Where's Brittany tonight?"

"Santana's. She broke up with me."

"What!? Why didn't you say something?" He put his hands on Sam's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He spread his knees so Sam could stand right in front of him.

"No, it's okay. She just broke up with me for the night. Because Santana's in town."

"Wait." He did that little head shake thing again. He must think it helps him think straight. "So you're broken up for tonight just so she can fuck Santana?" Blaine opened his eyes wide and covered his eyes, apparently shocked at his own language.

"Yes. Exactly."

"And then tomorrow she expects you to just take her back? Like nothing happened?"

"Right. I mean, that that's what she expects. I don't _have_ to."

"Are you going to?"

Sam shrugged. "I kinda like someone else."

Blaine appeared to consider this information carefully. "So...I've had a few drinks, so maybe I'm way off in how I'm reading this. Tell me if I am, okay?"

"Okay."

"It's kinda seems like you've been...flirting...with me...tonight."

"I have been. In fact I'd really like to kiss you. But I don't want to take advantage of the fact that you're drunk."

"I almost kissed you earlier."

"I know. I wish you would've."

"I'm not that drunk, you know." He leaned forward slowly, giving Sam enough time to back away if he wanted. Sam met him halfway. Their first kiss was tentative, almost chaste even. "You want to do that again?" Blaine asked.

"Not really," Sam said. "I was thinking more like this." Their second kiss was unambiguous. Forceful and confident and filled with desire. Dirty. They moaned as they explored each others' oral recesses with their tongues. Sam whimpered when Blaine sucked on his lower lip.

They didn't slow down or separate when they started pawing at each others' clothes. Sam unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Blaine untucked Sam's t-shirt. He couldn't get it off without separating their mouths, so he just pushed it up high enough to have unfettered access to his chest. Neither of them noticed the squeak and the hurried footsteps retreating from outside the kitchen.

Tina ran back upstairs. This was just ridiculous. She was going to ask Cooper to drive her home. Hopefully she had some fresh batteries for her vibrator.

She was about to knock on his door, but then she heard voices from inside. God damn it, if Cooper had someone over, if it was a girl—and it sounded like it was— and Cooper was getting some too and she was the only one who wasn't... Even though she clearly needed it more than these guys...

But no. The voices weren't from live people, he was just watching a movie or something. She listened more closely. Holy fuck, Cooper was watching porn! Her first instinct was to open the door quietly and sneak up on him. But even drunk, she had enough self-control not to do that. She was very proud of herself for her self-control, in fact.

She did the next best thing, which was to knock loudly and yell, "Hey Cooper, can I come in?" She didn't actually wait for an answer, but she did give him what she thought would be long enough to stop the video and cover up or something. She found him fully dressed (damn it), sitting at the desk with a shut laptop in front of him.

"Trina! What do you—"

"Cooper. Blaine is a terrrrrrrible host."

"Well it doesn't look like he's withholding the liquor from you."

This struck Tina as incredibly funny. Because she was drunk. And it was fun to be drunk and she was funny when she was drunk. Lots of things were funny. She laughed so hard she had to hold onto Cooper to keep from falling over. "No," she said when she could speak again. "He's making out with Sam too much to entertain me."

"Oh. That's..."

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Tina fell into his lap. "Thanks. God, I can't believe I'm hanging out with a famous actor! In his bedroom! You're way hotter in person than in your ads."

"Thank you."

"I think you're even hotter than when you taught us how to act." She felt his biceps. "I'm sorry, am I embarrassing you?"

"No, it's okay. I get it all the time."

Tina giggled. "You don't have to entertain me or anything. Let's just watch some videos." She opened the laptop before Cooper could stop her. "Teenage sluts?"

Cooper cleared his throat. "But legal," he said. "See, I'm sure there's fine print somewhere saying that all the actors are at least eighteen."

"It's okay," Tina said. "You know, I'm eighteen."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blaine and Sam had finally let go of each others' lips. Sam's shirt was off, and Blaine was kissing all over his chest while his hands roamed his back and neck. He licked and sucked on a nipple while grabbing his ass and pulling it toward himself, and Sam moaned loudly.

"Shh. Artie will...Shit! Artie!"

They ran shirtless into the living room only to find it empty. There was a note on the end table near where Artie had been sitting.

"Dear Blaine, Thanks for inviting me to this awesome party. In case you can't tell I'm being sarcastic. You suck as a host. But you're usually a nice guy so I hope you get lucky. Artie."

He showed the note to Sam. "I guess I better help you get lucky," Sam said. "Otherwise Artie will be pissed at you for no reason." He pulled Blaine toward him by the belt buckle and started to undo it.

Blaine seemed totally sober when he looked into Sam's eyes and asked, "Are you serious?"

Sam looked up from the belt buckle just long enough to say, "Totally serious."

"Let's...let's go upstairs then," Blaine said as his pants slid down to his ankles. "To my bedroom."

"Do you think we'll disturb Tina?"

"No, I'm sure she's passed out."

Blaine stepped out of his pants. They ran up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom, Sam slamming the door behind them. Blaine tried to shush him, but before he could, Sam's mouth was covering his and he was being pulled onto the bed. He landed on top of Sam and resumed what he'd been doing earlier to his nipples. Sam moaned and squirmed under him.

He rolled partway off—enough to be able to unzip Sam's jeans and push them down to his knees. With one hand toying with a nipple again, he moved the rest of his attentions to Sam's hip, which he caressed and kissed and nibbled at. He placed wet kisses along a line toward the crotch; Sam pushed his boxer briefs out of the way to clear the path.

Blaine took a moment to just look. Sam's cock was beautiful, as beautiful as he had imagined. He tried to let it sink in that this was real, that he was really just inches from the hitherto hypothetical object of so many of his wet dreams and jerk-off sessions. And he got to touch it! Fuck, it was warm and hard and he felt the blood pulsing and it twitched in his hand. And then it wasn't just just twitching, it was thrusting into his fist while Sam made little moaning noises. It would be awesome to see Sam come in his hand, but that wasn't how he wanted it to happen.

Holding the base firmly in his hand, Blaine began covering the shaft with open mouthed kisses. Sam arched and gasped. Anyone doing that to him would feel awesome, but there was something about the fact that it was Blaine that made it hot beyond belief. It wasn't just that it was the first time a guy did that to him. It wasn't even just that Blaine was so obviously into it, that Blaine clearly loved his dick and wanted him more than anyone else had—although that was definitely part of it. It just felt so right, like this was the natural next step for them.

And, Jesus, now his whole cock was in Blaine's mouth and Blaine was sucking on it enthusiastically. He bit his lip and tried not to buck up into Blaine's mouth. It felt _so good_ it was tempting to just let himself go, but he didn't want this to be over too soon. He let Blaine continue for as long as he could stand it, and then he pushed his head away. Blaine moved up, and while they were kissing Sam rolled them over so he was on top. He straddled Blaine and held onto his hair while he sucked a hickey into his neck. He whispered, "How far do you want to take this?"

"As far as you want, Sam. Do you want—"

"I don't know how two guys decide who does what," Sam admitted. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Do you wanna top me, Sam?"

"Uh huh. Is it okay?"

"So okay," Blaine said. He opened his drawer to look for the lube and condoms. He found the lube just fine, but no condoms. "God damn it! Cooper must have raided my supplies to fill that stupid bowl."

"I'll go," Sam said, pulling his underwear back up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You just do..." Sam gestured vaguely at the bottle of lube, "whatever you need to do with that stuff."

Sam checked the hallway and, finding it empty, ran downstairs. Looking around for the condom bowl, he heard Blaine coming down the stairs after him. "Blaine, I thought you were..." It wasn't Blaine. It was Cooper, wearing nothing but unbuttoned jeans.

"Oh. Hey there, Stan. I thought you were in Blaine's room."

"Yeah. I..." He spotted the bowl and sidled over to it casually. "I sorta forgot something."

"Yeah." Cooper chuckled nervously, walking toward the same bowl. "Me too."

Sam's mind was racing, but he could only come up with two possibilities. Either Cooper had brought someone into the house without anyone noticing, or he was up there with..."Tina?"

"She's quite a girl, isn't she? I mean quite a woman. She told me she's eighteen."

"Yeah. Yeah, she's something else." Sam grabbed a couple condoms out of the bowl and instinctively tried to put them in his pocket, but of course he didn't have any pockets. "Well, uh...See ya." He turned and intentionally didn't run, but he did walk quickly up the stairs and into Blaine's room.

As soon as Sam was out of sight, Cooper grabbed a condom from the bowl. Then he grabbed two more, just in case. He thought he should probably feel bad that he was about to fuck one of his little brother's high school friends. But she _was _and adult, and _she _had come on to _him_, after all. She obviously wanted him really bad. He got that all the time, of course, but he had to admit it was still a pretty big turn-on.

Plus, Trina was really hot. She was cute and pretty and curvy and soft. And she was warm and she smelled good and her mouth tasted good and her skin probably tasted good too and he was going to find out.

She backed him against the wall as soon as he returned to the bedroom. She kissed his neck and chest and groped his crotch. She was too drunk to be really skillful at it, but she made up for it by being enthusiastic. Cooper reached under her top and discovered she had removed her bra while he was gone. Her tits were soft and perky, and her nipples were erect and she whimpered when he squeezed them. He wondered if she had removed her panties too. He reached under her skirt and, yes, she had. She was super wet, and it was so hot the way she rubbed against his hand. "God, Cooper," she said, "I so want you to fuck me."

Tina unzipped Cooper's pants and pulled them and his underwear down to his ankles in one motion. While she was bent down like that she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth, mainly to make sure it was hard enough. He really liked that, judging from the noise he made in the back of his throat and the way he tightly gripped her shoulders. So she licked and sucked it a little longer than was strictly necessary—she didn't see any reason why Cooper shouldn't enjoy this too—but not _too_ long because she was so ready for him to fuck her.

Cooper tried to lead her to the bed, but she pushed him onto his chair instead. She rolled a condom onto his cock and held his cock in place as she straddled him and lowered herself onto it. "Oh, fuck, Trina, you're so tight," he said. It was true. It was kind of a tight squeeze and she really should have eased him in, but she was way too impatient.

He tried to pull her top off while she was bouncing up and down on him, but he was having a hard time so she had to do it herself. Cooper groped her breasts and squeezed her nipples—a little harder than she liked, but she didn't care. She grabbed his shoulders to brace herself while she worked herself up and down on his cock, trying slight variations in the angle until she found just the right one. And when she did find the right one, she squeezed harder on his shoulders and went, "Oh fuuuck."

Maybe he thought she was reacting to what he was doing to her breasts, or maybe it was a coincidence, but he picked that moment, the moment when she'd just gotten everything perfect, to change his position so he could suck her breast. "Cooper!" she said, exasperated, but he apparently didn't catch the exasperation because he just did it harder.

She had to lift his head to get him to stop. She threaded her hands into his hair and held his head in place while she kissed him. And she restarted her chase after the perfect angle. She was sweating and her mouth was tired by the time she found it again. But she didn't dare stop kissing him or make a sound for fear he'd move and fuck it up for her again. She moaned silently, inside her head, until her orgasm finally hit and she let it out. She screamed nonsensically as she tightened around him and the convulsions took over. She dug her nails into his shoulders and ground against him jerkily. When her throat got too raw from the screaming, she switched to a mixture of panting and whining. Cooper was saying something but she didn't know what and it didn't matter.

When it was over and she relaxed in his lap, he said, "Pretty good?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I move you to the bed now?"

"Uh huh."

Blaine and Sam, in the next room, were really glad when her screaming stopped, as it had been difficult to ignore. Sam, under Blaine's instruction, had been busy using the lube and his fingers to get Blaine's ass ready to take his cock. Blaine had been whimpering and squirming during a good bit of this, and he had started insisting he was ready about the time the screaming started. Sam had made him wait, had made himself wait, because he didn't want to enter his best friend for the first time to the sounds of Tina's sex screams.

By now Blaine was begging him, "Please, Sam, please fuck me now. I can't wait anymore."

"Are you comfortable?"

Blaine shifted a little on the pillow his ass was resting on, and he put one leg on Sam's shoulder. "I'm comfortable. I'm ready. Please."

Sam covered the condom he had on with lube and lined his dick up with Blaine's hole. He slid his cock in slowly, so slowly because it felt so amazing he wanted to draw it out as long as possible. "God, Blaine."

"Sam! Sam, come on, go faster. Please! I can't take it, I need you—" Sam pulled out and thrust in fast without warning. "Fuck, Sam. Yeah, like that." Sam followed it up with more hard and fast thrusts. Blaine's commentary was reduced to "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The noises Tina could hear Blaine making through the wall, God they were so fucking hot. She had thought she was done, because she usually came hard or she came twice, but not both. But with Blaine fucking Sam right in the next room, it was going to be both. She was on her back on the bed now; Cooper had her legs on his shoulders and he was nibbling an ankle. The ankle thing was nice, but the position would not do for her second orgasm. "Lay on your back!" she told him.

"But—"

"Cooper!"

Cooper pulled out and got on his back, and she climbed on. She was grinding in time to Blaine's shouts from the next room. When they turned into a long, steady cry, she pictured Blaine shooting his load into Sam's ass, Sam on his hands and knees taking it, and she lost it for the second time.

Blaine didn't notice Tina's cries while he was coming. The only sensations that were registering for him were Sam's cock nailing him, nailing his prostate perfectly, and his own cock erupting in Sam's hand.

Sam was aware of Tina's noises, but they couldn't distract him from his own inevitable orgasm, which he'd just barely managed to hold back until Blaine was done. He pumped jerkily into Blaine, unloading as the tremors washed over him. He gave one last thrust before he withdrew and threw the condom away and collapsed next to Blaine.

They lay quietly, just listening to each other breathe, until Cooper's muffled moans broke the silence. And then Tina's _again_. Blaine covered his head with the pillow. Sam said, "Good for Tina. Maybe she'll be a little more chill at school on Monday."


End file.
